haven_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Foaly
Foaly is a centaur who is the LEP's head technological advisor. He is well known for his strong friendship with Holly Short and his run-ins with Commander Root. Foaly is extremely proud of his inventions (having registered more patents than any living fairy) and codes them all in the ancient language Centaurian. Weird thing about Foaly is, that he is working for LEP, altough he does not have any magic. LEP does not recruit non-magical fairies, as stated in The Artemis Fowl Files. Biography Not much is known about Foaly outside of the books' time, but he was Opal Koboi's rival in college and won the science prize in the Brotherhood of Engineers Masters for his iris-cam. He then founded his own company and started working for the LEP.In the first book, he helps Commander Root with the siege on Fowl Manor by setting up the Time-Stop Towers and providing general technical assistance. He plays a large part in the second book, and in the third and fourth books. He even helped Holly Short illegally when she assisted in recovering the C Cube from Jon Spiro. In the fourth book, he was the one who convinced Ark Sool and the council that Opal Koboi had returned from her coma to seek revenge on the fairies. Foaly also seems to have his own website called www.horsesense.gnom, on which he put that Holly and Trouble Kelp had a date once, probably saying that Trouble was her boyfriend. Personality Foaly has a bad case of paranoia, wearing a tinfoil hat to prevent brain-probing rays (although he disposed of it when he met a female centaur, Caballine) wherever he goes, and even has a hat decorator.He is often offended when other people take his inventions for granted, or refer to them in layman's terms. At these moments, he generally tries to explain the genius of these inventions, to no avail. He is generally extremely sarcastic and delights in teasing and mocking just about everyone, including his superiors, knowing he can get away with it because he is irreplaceable to LEP. Another trait of his is his love for soap operas, as it is implied and infered throughout the series. One probably won't notice this trait except when he shows interest in Holly and Artemis's love life together and seperate. When under extreme stress, he has a habit of talking a lot and singing Riverbend, (the fairy equivalent of human Country and Western). His greatest weakness is his overconfidence in his intelligence, which have left him defeated and manipulated several times. He underestimated humans as a whole rather than indivuduals, which lead to his inital defeat at the hands of Artimis Fowl. In the Atlantis Complex it was implied that Foaly might not be as smart as he makes himself out to be. Having traded his nephew to hack into secure files and fax them to him in under ten minutes for a lolipop. Physical Appearance Foaly's appearance in the books is not described. The Graphic Novels depict him with dark gray skin (possibly greenish -- nearly all his scenes are lit green so it's hard to tell), facial features that differ little from those of chimps, horse-like ears, and a white beard and hair. He is almost never seen without his lab coat or tin foil hat. It is thought that he actually looks more like a traditional centaur, with his top half being that of a normal human and his bottom half being that of a horse. List of Inventions ARClights,Biological Bomb,Buzz Baton,Cam Foil,Cham Pod,Concusser Egg,Critters,Dart Finger,Glow Cube,Hovertrolley,Hydrosion Shell,Incinerator Pack,Iris-cam,LEPRecon Helmet,Memory latex,Mind-wipe,Mood Blanket,Moonbelt,Neutrino 2000,Neutrino 3000,Recon suit,Retimager,Safetynet,Scopes,Sealed Acorn Unit,Sentinel,Shimmer Suit,Subcutaneous Sleeper,Supersonic Attack Shuttle,Thermoscan Bar,Throat Microphones,Time-Field Portal,Time-Stop Towers,Titanium Pod,Translator Gallery Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Fairies Category:Centaurs Category:Male